Castle in the Sky
by Ruka Ai
Summary: 5ds is going to leave each other. I didn't want that to happen so I ran away, If I knew I'd wind up here where there are Witches, Bright Knights, Kings, Crows, and Dragons... I probably would of stayed.
1. Don't Wanna Leave Each Other

The Castle in the Sky

Luna was always a good girl who tried her best. She was the most pure and kind-hearted child there was. When she was 10, she found out she was a signer, when she was 11 she helped save the world from the Dark Signers, when she was 12 she battled Aporia, now she is 13 and learned that Team 5ds will be leaving each other.

She had played along with the idea even though she hated it. She never wanted to leave everyone. She had just found a place where she can belong, and now it will disappear. Luna told everyone that she would try her best at getting a scholarship and going to college. How special that was, she wasn't even going to duel. She actually made it up on the spot, just to say something that would stop the tears from flowing out.

Luna loved everyone in team 5ds. Yusei, Jack, Bruno, Crow, Akiza, and Leo. Even though she would stay with Leo, their time would last only but a moment, for Leo wanted to be a Duelist Champion like Jack and Yusei. Akiza was going to college to become a doctor and actually do something to help the world. Jack was going to become Duelist King again. Crow was gonna try his hand at becoming a Duelist Champion. And Yusei was staying in Neo Domino, he was going to make the city a better place for Team 5ds.

But what about Luna? She was just going to get a scholarship to go to college...not even trying to duel. Ruka was sure that she let down Team 5ds.

It was decided the night of Yusei's and Jack's duel that to share one more moment with everyone...one last night with each other, they would all stay the night at Yusei's place.

* * *

><p>Back at the Tops, Leo and Luna began to pack their things for Yusei's place. Luna was playing all her old memories through her mind. All the Happy ones and the not so happy ones. She then began to think about her future. What if she got in another coma and was unable to reunite with 5ds? What if one of them died? How could she leave everyone? If Luna and Leo's Parents hadn't been so selfish and want them to go to England, then they atleast could have stayed with Yusei. Luna began to feel depresed about the whole situation.<p>

Leo noticed his sister's gloomy expression and awkward silence.

"Luna, is something wrong?"

"Eh?" Luna asked, looking at him.

" I said, 'what's wrong'?"

"It's nothing Leo," Luna gave him one of her genuine sweet smiles, but Leo saw right through his sister.

"I'm sad too ya know," he said

"Eh? What do you mean Leo? Sad about what?"

"Luna, I'm your twin brother, you can't hide your feelings from me." he gave her a smile, " I'm sad about leaving 5ds too, I love everyone here like you. I don't want to leave everyone, I'm happy here. We have a family and now it'll be gone... I know you're sad but please...don't go through this alone. I'm here Luna, and I always will be. I'm your brother and your my sister, no one can take us apart." Leo held his hand out to her.

"L-Leo...I" Luna couldn't believe it, her brother had said he would stay with her forever. Luna began to reach her hand out when realization hit her. It was impossible to stay with Leo forever, they would each fall in love on their own and eventually have their own family. Leo would most likely be the first to leave. "No...you're a lier!" Luna slapped his hand away.

"What?...Lun-" Leo was interupted by his sister's yelling.

"You're going to leave me too, I just know it!" She grabbed her bag and made a dash to the door, hot tears streaming down her face from her golden orbs.

"Luna! Where are you going?" Leo called out.

"To Yusei's!" Luna yelled from the hallway, she tried wiping away her tears but they kept coming. Leo nodded his head with concern.

"I'll see you there then." He said, Luna nodded her her head.

They both knew that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

><p>Once Luna reached the parking lot of the Tops, she surveyed her surroundings, then ran as fast as she could. She wasn't going to Yusei's. As much as she wanted to see everyone, she didn't want it to end. She'd rather leave everyone then everyone leave her.<p>

Luna continued to run, run away, run anywhere, anywhere to forget them. She had grown with a family and now to loose them... She wasn't going to let that happen, ever. It might be foolish but she can't take the heartache, the thought of it hurt her."I don't want them to go away" She thought to herself.

Luna ran past Duel Academy, she had no idea where she was going, just running, running away.

"You're an idiot Luna" she said aloud once she got to a forest, the same forest where she was held captive by spirits just months before The WRGP. Even though it was a Frightning experience, the memory was that of a happy one. Leo had dueled a spirit to save her, and Yusei had even come to protect her.

Yusei would leave her too. Akiza would also, Jack, and Crow. Bruno was already gone and Yusei refused to tell the rest of the team what happened, especially the twins.

Going back on all the memories she had made her even more sad. Maybe it was a bad idea to run away after all. "A real idiot, Luna." She clutched her bag and sat on the forest floor.

After a few moments rain began to fall.

"Just perfect..." Luna muttered and dragged her bag across the new mud."Where will I go now?", the wind began to pick up leaves off the forest floor. "What..."

Luna could tell this wasn't just an ordinary storm. Winds were much faster, the lightning was blinding, the rain turned into hail, and the thunder was ear splitting. Luna began to have a feeling of weightlessness. Every single hair on her body stood up. She collapsed in the mud, strong winds threatened to throw her body across the forest. She began to loose the ability to see clearly. It didn't occur to her at the time but her signer mark began to glow, signaling to the other signers that she was in danger. She hurt, it felt like thousands of tiny knives stabbed her limp and lifeless body. Her hands began to bleed, her head was banging against objects. All thougts in her mind had disintegrated in to thin air.

Luna began to loose conscious, the last thing she could remember was hearing the jingle of a mysterious bell.

* * *

><p>Umm...sorry it's so short...kinda strange too but please R&amp;R.. I'll upload the next chapter which'll make more sence...heh heh ^^'...This is a really weird story<p> 


	2. Strange World

Me: Okay Hi guys, I know I didn't do this last chapter, but here I am ^^

Akiza: Hey isn't this your first Story? I thought most people would do a oneshot for their first story...

Me: Eh, I don't like to write oneshots

Akiza: Why?

Me: Because...uh...I uh...

Akiza:...You have no idea, do you?

Me: Not really ^^'

Akiza: *sigh* Shugoshugo113 doesn't own Yugioh 5ds *whispers* Thank god!

* * *

><p>"Oww..." Luna sat upright, her head hurt and her arms and legs were bleeding from being thrown around. "That was some crazy storm..." She could only remember parts of the storm, mostly just being thrown around in a violent way. "I wonder if it was actually a tornado..." Luna thought out loud, 'Well anyways...where am I?'<p>

Luna surveyed her surroundings and found she was in a meadow covered with flowers, the sky was a light shade of blue and there were few clouds, strangely enough there was no Sun

"Is it the spirit world?" She looked around for any Fairies or spirits that could be nearby. When she heard childish laughter, she was sure of it. "It is the spirit world, isn't it!" Luna turned to the direction of the laughter and jumped at it. Surprisingly, nobody was there.

" Okay, guys.. I don't feel like playing hide and go seek. So can you come out and tell me why I was transported to the Spirit world?"

"Spirit world?" Four sprites popped their heads out of the grass below Luna's feet. "Whats Spirit world?" the sprites' voices were high like young children's and their facial features were bubbly. Luna recognized them as her and her brother's four friends from Duel Academy.

"Patty! Sly! Dexter! Bob! What are you guys doing here?" Luna was surprised to see them.

"What? Who are they?" the sprites asked in unison and came out of the grass completely, they were about half of Luna size and each had a different colored cape. Patty's was purple, Dexter's was green, Bob's was blue, and Sly's was black.

"What? Well if you're not my friends then who are you?"

"Well..." the Patty sprite said

"We..." the Dexter sprite said

"Don't..." the Sly sprite said

"Have..." the Bob sprite said

"Names!" they all said together.

Luna sighed,"Why didn't you just say that instead of going through the process of her saying something, then him, then him, then...ah never mind. What are you guys anyways?"

"We are the King's Servants!" the Patty sprite responded happily."

" Yeah okay, but _**WHAT**_ are you?" the four Sprites sat there thinking.

"We don't know!" they all said cheerfully.

Luna sighed," All right then...Where am I?" she asked

"Isn't..."

"It..."

"Obvious..."

"You're..."

"THERE!" they all pointed at her.

"No...where is this place? What is it called?" Luna began to get frustrated

" Oh you mean the Ground Lands?" Patty Sprite asked,

"Ground Lands?" Luna asked

"Yes, Ground Lands. It's where the commoner creatures, like us, live." Dexter Sprite smiled bubbly.

"There's also the Water Lands, where nobility live." Bob Sprite added

"The Sky Lands are only for royalty, thats where the King lives." Sly Sprite whispered

"Where would he live in the sky?" Luna asked,

"Why the Castle in the Sky, of course!" they all shouted at her,

" Oh...of course the castle in the sky...how did I not know..."

"How did you not know?" they all asked her,

"I-"

Luna froze, in the distance was a large creature burning anything in it's way, the meadow began to burst into flames, flowers were burnt to a crisp, the grass became brown and dead. Creatures and Sprites all fled from their fiery death beds. The four Sprites had grabbed Luna's arm, warning her to stay away. She was so shocked...she was certain this wasn't the Spirit World.

* * *

><p>"What...was...that?" she managed to speak after the Sprites brought her far away from the meadow to a small stream.<p>

"That was Red Dragon Archfiend" Patty Sprite answered,

"What?" Luna was shocked, that was Jack's dragon. Why is it here in this crazy world?

"Red Dragon Archfiend," Dexter Sprite spoke up, "No one knows where the dragon came from, and it terrorizes all of the Element Kingdom, especially The Ground Lands."

"Oh...," Luna said, she couldn't stop trembling, seeing Red Dragon Archfiend alive and dangerous like that...it scared her.

"Strange girl!" Patty Sprite spoke up, "Come over here," she gestured toward the small stream.

"What is it?" Luna asked?

"Put your hands in the water." Luna complied and as soon as she did, the water washed away all the blood and cuts on her arms from the storm. The water continued to travel trough her body, healing every old scar, scratch, cut, and open wounds. Luna felt so much better and relieved, she was calmed down and relaxed.

"Now that thats done, why don't you tell us some about yourself?" Dexter Sprite suggested

"Okay..."

Luna told the Sprites about her team splitting up and how she didn't want it to happen, she told about running away and the strange storm, and about waking up here and realizing that she wants to go home.

"Well...we can't help you there." the sprites answered, "But the King can!"

"The King...How will I get to Him?" Luna asked, excitement in her voice.

"Oh...well you see...you need a dragon for that...and only royalty have dragons...but if you are able to find a dragon, then you can go up to see him." Patty Sprite explained

"Uh-huh.." Luna began to think,"So is there anyway I can locate any dragons."

"Yes, actually there is." Bob Sprite spoke up,"We have a magical map that locates Dragons on The Ground Lands." Sly Sprite held out an old paper that was tied up with ribbon.

"Why don't you use it?" Luna asked,

"We're just small helpless creatures, you actually have a chance." they responded, Luna took the map.

"Okay, and I'll even see what I can do when it comes to Red Dragon Archfiend."

"That would help a lot." Patty Sprite said

"Thank you all." Luna told the Sprites good bye and made her way to a forest.

'Oh great, another forest...just what I need' she thought to herself. Little did she know that a strange creature was spying on her. 'I'll take her as my bride' he decided, then flew off

* * *

><p>Me: Well that was interesting<p>

Akiza: Yeah I guess...Who was the guy stalking Luna?

Me: Well duh, Who's our Favorite character that can fly? :)

Akiza: Kuribon?

Me: -_-"

Akiza: Am I right?

Me: Please review? next time I update I'll put in 3 chapters if you review :D


	3. The Crow makes an Entrance

Me: Hi guys I'm back! :)

Akiza: Woooo -_-

Me:...okay I can tell it's going to be that time again with Akiza

Akiza: SHUT THE F*** UP!

Me:o.0...Please enjoy the story...eh heh

Akiza: *starts sobbing* You don't know me!

Me: I don't own anything...eh heh

* * *

><p>Luna continued to walk in the forest a little more before sitting down and opening the map.<p>

"All right, lets see here-EH?" The map that the Sprites had given her was actually a blank piece of paper. "What? Why is it blank? Did they trick me? But they were so nice." Luna began to freak out wondering what she should do next.

"Oi, little girl!" A familiar male voice called out. Innocent young golden orbs looked up to see those of a mischievous older gray. Perched up in a tree was an older young man with red spiky hair, smiling in the most mischievous way. Luna couldn't believe it! It was Crow!

'What is Crow doing here, and whats with the weird costume?' she wondered, it was almost embarrassing to see him like that. He was shirtless and wearing long pants with boots, he wore brown fingerless gloves and...wings? Why wings? The wings were large and possibly able to blow her away, with one swift motion. Luna noticed he had the same criminal marks on his face, except instead of being gold it was a shade of light blue.

"C-C-Crow?" She managed to say.

"Eh?" 'How did she know my name?' the young creature thought to himself, ' and who does she think she is? I'm one of the legendary warriors of the Element kingdom...well was... doesn't she know she's supposed to address me as "The Crow", "THE Crow"!

Luna saw Crow's expression change from questionable to depressed then to downright frustrated. The whole scene made her chuckle.

"Eh? Why are you laughing, Little Girl?" He asked her.

"Oh, Crow, you're so funny! Now what are you doing here, and what's with the wings? Also, you should probably put a shirt on, its kinda cold out here." She rubbed her arms to make them warm.

'Why is she acting so friendly with me? Doesn't she know that I'm going to take her?'

"Oi, what's your name?" The Crow asked her in a cold, heartless voice. Luna stopped smiling and realized that this wasn't the Crow she knew back in New Domino.

"Luna..." she answered quietly, hoping he didn't hear. 'If this isn't the Crow that I know then I should probably get out of here.'

Luna turned around and managed a "I need to go." The Crow flew down and landed in front of her.

"Go where?" He asked, a sadistic smile crossed his face.

"Ah! Home." she tried to sneak around him, but he blocked her and proceeded to pin her against a tree.

"W-W-Well uh isn't this awkward? Eh heh heh..." Luna tried to use her brother's humor to calm her nerves, but it didn't help. The Crow just smirked at her current state.

'Ah! He just smirked at me! This so uncomfortable! What do I do? Okay stay calm Luna'

Luna looked The Crow in the eye and gave him an evil glare.

'Oh, so you wanna play that game, huh?' The Crow gave her the ultimate killer glare, His eyes narrowed, mouth frowning, and nostrals flaring (known to have killed a few other creatures).

"Ah! Uh...um..." Luna tried to look away but was too caught in his eyes, "Ah...ALLRIGHT YOU WIN! JUST STOP STARING AT ME...please?" The Crow chuckled, and released his hold on the fragile girl.

"I've had enough playing, we need to get to business." he said

"Huh?"

"Luna, thats your name. My name is The Crow," 'Not much difference' Luna thought," You're probably wondering why I stopped here to abduct you." ' Abduct me?' Luna thought, 'Oh no, I need to get out of here!'

"Now, don't worry. My thoughts aren't perverse." 'Oh, well thats good.' Luna thought. "I just need you to become my wife and bear my children."

...

"WHAT?" Luna was completely shocked. "What do you mean "Bear your Children"? I'm a little girl! I'm sure there are much more cute OLDER WOMEN out there than me." The Crow shook his head.

"I'm afraid theres no other women from my village, they were all taken away by..." The Crow pounded a fist on a tree, "by those bastard Warlocks."

"Warlocks...thats like the guy version of a witch, right?" Luna asked, The Crow nodded his head.

"Yes, and to make it worse there were three of them." The Crow held his hand out to Luna. "Thats why I need you to bear my children, so they can grow up to save them." Luna smiled at The Crow.

"You wouldn't want to snoop down to their level, would you?"

"Eh?"

"Taking a girl, forcing her to become your wife, and making her bear your children. That sounds like something those Warlocks would do, don't you think?" The Crow lowered his hand

"I've never thought of it like that.."he said

"I'd be happy to help you." Luna smiled, "Just not that way," her face turned red, "okay?"

The Crow looked at the small girl. The small girl who offered him her help, She could hardly save herself, and yet here she is trying to help.

"You can help...but I'm not sure what you can do.." The Crow looked away.

"Oh! Well, I uh have this map...would that help?" She held the map out to him.

"Who needs a map when-" The Crow stopped, 'It couldn't be...'

The Crow grabbed the map out of Luna's hand and studied it.

"You! How did you get this?" he asked her.

"These Sprites gave it to me...WAIT, IT ACTUALLY WORKS?" 'I thought it was just a piece of paper...I didn't know it worked..'

"Of course it works...it just needs to be in the presence of one of the Four Warriors of the Element Kingdom" The Crow looked at Luna, who was on the verge of having a laugh attack. "What?" He asked her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What the heck! Thats the best joke ever Crow! Okay so where is every one else? I learned my lesson guys, no more running away! Come on out!"

"Strange girl..." The Crow muttered and rolled up the map. "This is real," he said, "no joke."

Luna stopped laughing and looked up at The Crow.

"Alright..." 'Not another world to save...' she thought to herself, 'What am I? A saint?'

"First things first," The Crow sat down under a tree, and patted the earth next to him.

Luna sat next to him and watched as he folded his wings around the both of them. Luna looked at him with a questionable look.

"For privacy, some one could be out there listening to us." He said,

"Oh..."

"Anyways...Why do you need this map?"

"Uh," Luna thought about Team 5ds, would everyone be waiting for her when she got back, would Leo be mad, What about Yusei? What if he was so furious with her, that he never wants to see her again, or...

"OI!" The Crow yelled,

"Huh?" Luna asked, looking at The Crow with her big golden eyes.

"Eh...I said 'Why do you need the map'?"

"Oh...Well, I'm not from around here, you see. I'm from...another world, and I'm trying to get back. When I got here, these Sprites gave me this map to look for dragons so I can go see the King. Maybe he could help me...you know..."

The Crow was completely silent.

"Yeah...maybe..." The Crow's ear perked up.

"Huh..Whats wrong?" Luna asked, The Crow covered her mouth with his hand, silencing her.

"We're not alone..." he whispered. "Luna, look at me." The Crow bent down to her level, "We need to go-" As soon as he said that, Trees started to fall. "Dammit!" The Crow grabbed Luna and carried her bridal style. The scene made Luna blush.

"Hold on!" he yelled, The Crow unfolded his wings, and Luna saw about 30 men in battle armor all rushing to them. Some were shooting bows, others had their swords drawn. "Lets Go!" The Crow flew upward so fast that Luna couldn't breathe at first. Even though The Crow kept his hold on her, she wrapped her arms around his neck to ensure her safety. Mens' voices could be heard below them, either cursing or yelling out orders to not let them get away.

Eventually the voices kept getting fainter and fainter.

"Geez, I didn't know their fort was so close or else I would of-" The Crow stopped talking when he felt water droplets roll down his neck and back. 'Is she crying?' he wondered, "Hey...whats wrong?" The Crow could hear small sobs escaping the young girl's mouth. "Oi! You should look at this view." Luna stayed silent. "Don't worry...I've got you." He whispered delicately into her ear.

Luna looked at him through her teal colored bangs,

"Really?" she asked, The Crow gave her a heartwarming smile.

"Really." Luna closed her eyes, and dared to lift her head up. She felt the wind in her face, and the protection in The Crow's arms. Finally, She opened her eyes...

* * *

><p>Me: OOOH cliffhanger<p>

Akiza: Crow was the stalker?

Me: Yep :)

Akiza: Wow...also this chapter is kinda Luna X Crow. Why?

Me: I like that pairing...anyways can you guys please try to review some more? If you do then I'll try to make this one of the best Ruka stories ever!

Akiza: Ha! Fat Chance!

Me: You're so mean T^T...anyways REVIEW and I shall update more tonight!


	4. Look Out!

Me: I'm SOOOOO sorry about the wait...

Akiza: You should be...You told everyone you were gonna update that night...now its been like 2 weeks

Me: I know...and i'm really sorry about that...you guys can throw stink cheese at me if you want...

Akiza:Gladly! *Throws stinky cheese at Shugoshugo113*

Me: Eww...I don't own Yugioh 5ds...

* * *

><p>The wind in her face, the warmness from the sun. Everything seemed to melt away as soon as she opened her eyes, and yet at the same time it came back to her. Luna was amazed, her heart stop and her stomach did a flip. The Crow stopped flying and just hovered in mid-air staring at Luna's expression.<p>

"I take it you've never flown before." he said, and offered her a care-free smirk.

"N-no...not like this..." her eyes surveyed the area, trees and ground, clouds and sky. She decided it would probably be better to look up at the sky, instead of down below where she could fall a possible 100000 ft. [that was exaggerated -_-] Her golden orbs drifted from one cloud to another when an abnormally large cloud caught her attention. The Crow caught her staring up at it.

"Strange cloud, isn't it?" he asked her.

"Yeah..." she muttered, enchanted by the cloud's large size. The Crow smirked.

"It's not a cloud." Luna turned her head to look at The Crow's face, trying to find any kind of clue that he was truthful.

"What is it?" she asked after a moment of staring at The Crow.

"Why don't you know?..." he paused, "It's the Castle in the Sky."

* * *

><p>The King sighed, he had just gotten a report from the fort stationed near The Crow's village. Apparently the troops had surrounded him but he still got away with... a young girl. 'How strange' he thought to himself, 'The Crow would never kidnap children, he loved them...'<p>

The King massaged his forehead. Ever since he banished the other 3 warriors his life had gone down hill. What with trying to capture them and make them suffer for all they've done to him. He would stay up all night with his Advisor and the General, trying to figure out ways to get to the other 2 warriors. One was already caught, The Bright Knight... His old friend...the one who had deceived him. The King slammed his fist on the table with rage. Why he had trusted The Bright Knight, he didn't know... but sure enough when the time comes...he will kill him.

"Does something seem to be the matter, your Majesty?" The Advisor had walked in, probably wondering what the hell was wrong with The King.

"It's nothing..." The King said in his English accent. "What have you come here for, Advisor?" he demanded,

"Well Sir, it seems that the Castle Soldiers have spotted The Crow flying near the castle. What should we do?" The King's face grew darker with rage.

**"SHOOT HIM DOWN NOW!**" he demanded, "But make sure he lives...I want to kill him myself.." The Advisor turned around smiling in the most evil way imaginable,

"As you wish sire..."

* * *

><p>Luna looked at The Crow.<p>

"Castle in the...sky?" she asked,

"Yes, the Castle in the sky. It's where the King lives...where you wanted to go.." The Crow's voice trailed off, he was remembering his time with everyone at the castle. All his friends and beautiful view, but for some reason...The King had banished them...

"Let's go!" Luna suggested

"Right now?" The Crow asked

"Yes! You can just fly me up there! Can't you?" she asked

"I can but...I..."

"There they are, Sir!" a loud voice called from above. Luna and The Crow both lifted their heads up to the voice.

"Fire!" another one called out, at the same moment thousands of arrows came flying down towards the two.

* * *

><p>Me: Sorry it's so short...<p>

Akiza: Well atleast its something...I guess...

Me: PLEASE REVIEW I need reviews or I can't continue...

Akiza: OH NO!


	5. Got Away

Akiza: Wow you actually updated...almost on the same night...

Me: Atleast I tried...oh and uh bryan102694 yup you guessed it! Jack is the king! I'll try to reveal some more characters as the story continues! Akiza Disclaimer please?

Akiza:Shugoshugo113 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds...just this fanfic

* * *

><p>"Fire!" A loud voice from above called, Luna and Crow looked up only to see thousands of arrows heading their way.<p>

"They've spotted us! Dammit!" The Crow yelled while wrapping his arms around Luna. "Hold on!"

"C-C-Crow are you-" Luna began

"Oi! It's **THE** Crow and...don't worry." he offered her a smile.

"O-Okay..." Luna gulped, fighting back the tears. The Crow placed a hand on her head and began to take off upward. "AHHH NO YOU IDIOT DON'T FLY TOWARDS THE ARROWS! AHHHHH!" The Crow ignored her plea and flew upward still, arrows were aiming left and right, but he was too fast for them.

All he wanted was a look, a look to see if it had stayed the same...or if possibly **HE** was there...no that was impossible...the little spoiled boy King would always stay inside...or...possibly...

"Crow! You're too high!" Luna yelled out over the roar of the wind passing them. The Crow turned to Luna, "LOOK OUT!" Just as soon as she yelled, a large cannon ball came at full speed towards the two.

"GAH!" The Crow called out slipping in to unconsciousness, the cannon ball had hit him in the back of the neck. He began to fall and Luna slipped out of his grasp. "N-No..." his vision became blurry, 'Gotta... stay with...Luna"

Luna wasn't stupid, she knew that The Crow was going to pass out from the impact. She knew that the chances of him saving her were very slim right now, the same way she could not save him. She knew that any normal human would have died from that kind of hit, and yet she knew that The Crow was not a fragile human being. She could only say the words out of her heart...

"THE CROW PLEASE HELP!" Even as she was falling from him, she knew that those words would most likely reach him.

The Crow shot his eyes wide open. Below him Luna was falling, instinctively he flew downward, his hand out stretched toward her's, her's doing the same towards his. The Crow grabbed her hand and flew off toward the forest, the Castle in the sky getting farther and farther away.

As the two were flying through the trees, The Crow spoke up,"Luna...once we get to my village, I'll explain everything to you, okay?" he asked

"Sure." Luna said, though she wasn't sure how much more of this she could take...

* * *

><p>The King curled his hands in to fists. That damn Pest Crow got away. 'How could this happen?' he thought to himself 'My army is the most powerful army there ever is, and yet... It couldn't capture that damn Crow!' The King threw his arms around the desk, knocking over maps and globes of the Elemental kingdom. He started to breathe heavily, thinking of different ways he could wring that Crow's neck!<p>

"Umm...Sir?" A maid spoke up from the corner of the room,

"WHAT IS IT?" The King demanded furiously,

"Eh...it's um...just that...well I...uh..." The maid began to talk fast with the most annoying voice in the world, well that's what The King thought, anyway.

"Speak up now peasant or I shall have your head cut off!" He shouted at her. The maid gulped, adjusted her strange glasses, and began to tell The King something she would most likely regret.

"Sire, it seems that ever since you banished the other warriors, you've changed a bit...no one at the castle likes to see you this way, sir." The King glared at the young maid, how dare she come in here and tell him something he doesn't need to know.

"Well then" The King started to speak, "I supose everyone in the castle better get used to it!" with that he walked over to the maid and seized her by her arm, keeping his grip firm and tight, escorting her out the door.

"Advisor, Where are you?" The King demanded, from his quarters.

"Here sire," The Advisor called from the other side of the room,

"What happened out there?" he asked, his voice rising on each word.

"Well, sir it seems that The Crow got away..." his voice trailing off

"You're damn right The Crow got away! Why? How?" Now The King was fully yelling, as everyone winced in the room. "General Trudge, do you have any idea?"

General Trudge shifted from foot to foot ash he thought of something to say,

"Well...uh...we..."

"Pathetic..." The King muttered under his breath, "Advisor...Get a Dragon ready...I'm going to visit an old friend in the dungeon..."

* * *

><p>Me: OH who could be the friend I wonder<p>

Akiza: Ah is it me?

Me: No... anyways some more characters in the story...Trudge= General Trudge...Carly= Maid (she plays a big part in later chapters)...The Advisor will be announced when Luna discovers tee hee

Akiza: Who am I?

Me:All in good time, now please review?


	6. Things Start to Unfold

Me: Wow only 2 reviews last chapter...

Akiza: Your story must be really bad...

Me: Probably T^T

Akiza: Oh well...Atleast I'm here :)

Me: Oh dear lord please no!

Akiza: Shugoshugo113 doesn't own Yugioh 5ds! YAY! Just this unpopular story :)

* * *

><p>The Crow carefully flew away from the castle and thousands of arrows, he was holding Luna's hand tightly,<p>

"I can't believe...The King would do that just...to capture...someone..." he muttered,

"Um...Crow- ah! The Crow, maybe you should land or something..." her eyes were filled with concern for the creature, that sound of the cannon ball hitting his flesh, that bone cracking sound, was still in her head. He most likely had some kind of concussion, it didn't help that he was flying, "Please?" she asked putting every ounce of innocence into that one word.

The Crow looked down at the small girl, she was really worried 'I have to get her away from the Castle,' he thought to himself,

"We're almost there...to my village, don't worry." he gave her a smile.

When The Crow flew near his village, he landed near the entrance only giving Luna a few words of advice, "Now, like I said all the women from my village have been taken, because of this some of the men have been...lonely...I guess...which is why you need to stay close to me, don't wander off without me, especially with another guy, got that?" Luna widened her eyes in realization of what his words meant.

"Uh...I...are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked him

"You promised to help, remember? And, don't worry, if you'll help me then I'll protect you and help you get back to your -OW!" The Crow placed a hand on the back of his neck, "That cannon ball sure hit me hard..." chuckling, he grabbed Luna's hand and escorted her to the entrance of his village. "Welcome to The Crow's Nest..."

Luna looked around, the village was full of large cottages, some on the ground, but most were in the trees, swaying ever so lightly with the wind. The whole area seemed to be deserted when suddenly a horn was blown from above. Immediately Luna grabbed on to The Crow, expecting more soldiers to come out and fire arrows at them. Instead, it was more creatures like The Crow. 'Nice...' Luna thought to herself 'More shirtless guys, perfect.'

"Ah! The Crow! Where were you! Eh? What's with the girl? Ah, is she your new wife?" one of the bird-like creatures called out,

"No, and none of you are allowed to lay a finger on her!" The Crow yelled out,"Is that understood?" Many of the bird-like creatures backed up from hearing his demand, though it was understood between all of them, No one was to set foot near the small girl. "Oi, Lyle,"

A young man flew down from the trees, he had long brown hair that went down his back in a braid, Luna realized that he resembled one of the guys she had seen in the Satellite, back home...home. Her thoughts were quickly adverted when the strange man stared at her.

"Yes, sir?" he asked in a solid voice,

"Mi...Miracle...Water, please?" The Crow rubbed the back of his neck where the cannon had hit him, Luna wondered if he had tried to keep it together just for her.

"Yes, sir." The creature, Lyle had flown away to gather some of the Miracle Water in the Main Nest. The Crow, loosing all his energy, leaned on Luna.

"Guys...I need...Your help...please?" A few other creatures had helped Luna and The Crow by lifting him up,

"What happened?" they asked her, she could only look down at her feet, and say,

"He was hit in the back of the neck...really hard." the men gave each other looks before dragging The Crow to the Hospital Nest. They laid him down on his stomach on one of the beds that looked to be made out of twigs and sticks with a fur sheet covering it, 'Quite, comfortable' Luna thought to herself 'What an amazing Hospital this is' putting all the sarcasm she could into her thoughts. Lyle had returned with a small bottle of what looked to be just regular water, but was actually the Miracle Water.

Lyle took some of the Water in to his palm, and rubbed it up down the back of The Crow's neck. Luna stood next to The Crow's bed and watched as his expression changed from a pained one, to that of a relieved. 'Is that the water that healed me?' she thought to her self thinking back to the time when Patty Sprite had told her to put her hands in the stream.

"Thank, you." The Crow said,and sat up straight, "Lyle, will you please bring **_him_** to me?" Lyle nodded his head before taking off again, out of the Hospital Nest. Luna could only wonder who was **_him_**. The Crow reached for Luna's hand,"I believe you deserve some explanation about what has happened." as the other bird-like creatures cleared out, The Crow took out the map. "First off, are there any questions?" he asked her.

Luna pondered for a bit, "Yeah," she said, "What are you?" she asked him, The Crow only smiled and said,

"Corvus." Luna stared at him,

"A what?" she asked,

"A Corvus, it means crow, for I am half man and half crow," Luna looked at his face, trying to find any hint of joking. She sighed,

"All right so you're a...Corvus...Why can that map only work when you are near it?" She pointed a finger at him,

"Because..." he said,"I am one of the Legendary Warriors of the Elemental Kingdom." Luna stared at him

"I distinctly remember having a conversation like this before." she thought back to the time when she laughed at The Crow for saying such a silly thing."

"Right. Anyways it only works when I'm near it, or any of the other 3 known warriors are near it, beacause it was made for us if we ever lost our Legendary dragons."

"Legendary...Dragons?" Luna noticed that his story was quite similar to that of her own's, what with Legendary Dragons, and all that jazz. "Tell me, The Crow do these dragons all make up one dragon." The Crow widened his eyes,

"I don't know..." he muttered,"We never got the chance to see because we could not find the 5th Warrior of The Ancient Fairy Dragon." this time Luna was the one to widen her eyes 'No...' she thought to herself, 'It can't be me...can it?'. "I'm not sure where Ancient Fairy Dragon is." he said, looking at the map, "Hopefully she's with The Rose." 'That must be Akiza' Luna finally realized how this whole dream, quest, adventure- whatever it was, it was starting to resemble her world with the Signers. Suddenly Lyle came back, his hands clasped together over something small. The Crow's face immediately lit up.

"There he is." The Crow smiled lifting his hand up towards Lyle's clasped ones.

"Theres who-" Luna forze as Lyle opened his hands to reveal a miniature Black-Winged Dragon! His small black and red wings fluttered vilently as he flew over to The Crow's hand. His tiny beak snapped open and close emitting what sounded like someone typing on a computer. He crawled all the way up The Crow's arm and around his neck, finally finding a cozy spot to lay. Luna's mouth was wide open with amazment. The Crow started chuckling.

"The look on are your face..." was all he could manage to get out.

"Wha...what is...thats..."

"This is my buddy. Black-Winged Dragon!" The Crow started to stroke the dragon's beak with his finger,"Sorry, buddy. Did you miss me? I missed you, oh yes I did, yes I did. You little-" The Crow realized that Luna was still there and stopped playing with Black-Winged Dragon. Clearing his throat, he continued, "Ahem, anyway all Warriors of the Elemental Kingdome have their own dragon. This is mine."

"But... why is it so small?" Luna questioned him,

"This way it's easier to carry." he then put Black-Winger Dragon on the bed, near Luna, it was no bigger then the size of her petite hand.

"Then why is Red Dragon Archfiend-" as if reading her mind, The Crow finished her sentence.

"In his usual form?" Luna nodded, "Because supposedly another Warrior by the name of The Bright Knight had set Red Dragon Archfiend free without The King's knowing."

"The King..." Luna spoke up, "Is that his dragon?" The Crow nodded, 'That must be Jack!' Luna thought to herself.

"Yes, Red Dragon Archfiend is The King's dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend is much different from the other dragons. If he is set free by anyone besides The King, he gows crazy, which is why, if you haven't been noticing, Red Dragon Archfiend is terrorizing all of The Ground Lands."

"Why doesn't The King come down and get him?" Luna asked

"I'm not sure...I guess maybe his Advisor told him it was a bad idea,"

"What happened to The Bright Knight?" The Crow grew silent,

"The King had him put into The Dungeon, where he is to wait until The King himself is to behead him." Luna gasped, 'If Jack was going to kill anyone' she thought to herself 'Wouldn't it be Yusei?'

"The Crow, what's The Bright Knight's dragon?"

"Eh...? Stardust Dragon." 'I knew it! Yusei is the Bright Knight!' Luna thought

"Okay, I think I pretty much have this whole Warriors thing down. What about the Women?" The Crow smiled,

"Finally, Lyle go get all the men gathered in The Emergency Situations Nest." Luna jumped, she had forgoten Lyle was even there. "We've got Women to save!"

"Yes, Sir" was all Lyle spoke before rushing out the room without making a sound. 'That guy would make a really good ninja...' she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Leo finished packing his stuff for Yusei's place, about ten minutes ago Luna had run out the door in tears. 'I shouldn't have let her go.' he thought to himself. Just as soon as he opened the door to the hallway his signer mark glowed. He knew it was Luna right away.<p>

"No...Please no!" he shouted at his mark and whipped out his cell phone. Sprinting down the hall, he dialed Yusei's number.

"Leo? What's going on? Are you okay? Where's Luna?" Yusei yelled through the phone. It turns out Yusei also felt Luna in danger.

"I'm fine but Luna! I let her go and she must have...run away or something...but I...I...I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED BUT SHE'S-"

"Leo calm down. We'll find her and make sure she's alright. Everyone is here, and will go out to find her okay?" Leo stopped running,

"She's my sister and...I...I let her go." he hung up the phone, 'Please be okay Luna. I promise no matter what, I'll save you' he then proceeded to walk out the front doors of The Tops.

* * *

><p>Me: Wow this was a long chapter. I'm so proud of myself!<p>

Akiza: Well let's hope this time theres more reviews.

Me: I know! I need more reviews Please! I can't update as much unless I get reviews!

Akiza: Actually you can update whenever but-

Me: SHHHHHH! They don't need to know that! Anyways I want atleast 5 reviews for each chapter, I'll take 4 but...PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. They meet again

Me: WOOO 4 reviews last chapter! Thank you so much guys...

Akiza: Well, it seems that every one hates me now...

Me: Naw... nobody hates you, just a little upset...but nobody hates you, especially bryan102694

Akiza: Yeah :)

Me: Also bryan102694 I can't tell ya who Akiza is yet, be patient and you'll get your answer :)

Akiza: Shugoshugo113 does not own Yugioh 5ds or any of their characters

* * *

><p>The King made his way over to the Dragon standing above him. It wasn't as big and majestic as his own, but it would do. The Advisor walked over when the King stopped moving.<p>

"Is something wrong, Sir?" he asked in his strange voice,

"Yes," The King finally said, "I need to make sure that little bastard, The Bright Knight, pays for what he did to my dragon." he started to clench his fist, his eyes were seen with the most hateful rage and anger, and what seemed to be somewhat of betrayal. For once he had trusted The Bright Knight with his life and he-

"Sir!" his Advisor had been trying to get his attention for the past 2 minutes, The King unclenched his hand.

"I'm ready," he said, and continued towards the dragon. It was somewhat of a small dragon and not as big as his own Red Dragon Archfiend. He climbed up the steps that lead to the dragon, which were quickly taken away after he sat on the large saddle. He clutched the straps and kicked the side of the dragon. "I'm off." he called to the Advisor below, and flew from the Castle towards the high dark mountains where prisoners were kept.

General Trudge and the Scribe walked up towards Advisor.

"Um...Advisor are you sure he should go on his own?" General Trudge asked with uncertainty.

"Yes, I'm sure he'll be fine, there are guards at the dungeon, you know."

"Yeah, but still, his temper is far worse then Red Dragon Archfiend's, it makes you worry about The Bright Knight." the Advisor smiled, almost cruelly

"That's how I made him out to be." The General had enough of the conversation and left the Loading Area, "Scribe write this down and deliver it to Lord Izinski." the Scribe walked up towards the Advisor and let him whisper the message into her ear, whipping out her feathered pen, she wrote the message delicately and gracefully on the papyrus sheet and rolled it up.

"I believe that I'm to deliver this myself, sir?" she asked him with respect,

"Yes, but not now. Wait till The King returns." he commanded, the Scribe, unable to understand what his motive was complied anyways.

"Um, Yes Sir." she said, and gracefully left the Advisor in his thoughts 'Soon everything will go according to plan.' he thought to himself, 'The only thing that could possibly ruin every thing would be if that 5th warrior showed up.'

* * *

><p>The King guided the borrowed dragon towards The Dead Mountains [Cheesy, I know] where the Elemental Kingdom dungeon was held. He loosened his grasp on the straps just a bit so he could look over below him. It was beautiful. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but The King really did have a soft spot for nature and beauty. He always knew that a beautiful Kingdom is always led by a powerful King, and once upon a time his old friend, The Bright Knight had shared the same thought with him.<p>

Up ahead, The King could see the dark clouds and evil aura surrounding high peaks. He was close, so close he could taste the fowl air that almost left him gagging, he kicked the side of the dragon once more, making him fly 20 mph. 'Such a slow dragon,' The King thought to himself, 'If anything, my Red Dragon Archfiend would fly at the very least 10 times this fast.'

Finally getting towards his destination, he landed the dragon on a small tower. A few guards rushed over to place a ladder near the dragon. The King climbed down from the dragon which was placed into a small wooden stable.

"Sire," A guard came over and bowed to The King, "I was told that you were here to see_** him**_." The King nodded while removing his fingerless gloves.

"Yes." he answered,

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you to his cell." the guard motioned towards a dark cave carved out in the side of the mountain, The King walked right into the cave with the guard following him. It wasn't long before the two reached The Bright Knight's cell. "Here, sir." The King nodded while trying to hold his rage.

"Leave us, that will be all." The guard bowed once more and left The King with The Bright Knight. Because of the dimly lit cave, The King was unable to see him behind the steel bars "Why don't you show yourself, you lousy bastard?" The King demanded, his hatred pouring out into those words.

"I'm not the lousy bastard here." came a response from the corner of the cell, The Bright Knight stood, his face was filthy and his once spiked hair was now flattened and greasy. The King smirked, it seemed that The Bright Knight had a pleasant time here. Finally after almost two months the two had seen each other. Instead of thoughts of a happy reunion, it was thoughts of a murderous reunion. "I didn't abandon our friendship like you did. The only lousy bastard I see is you." The King slammed his fist against the bars.

"You better shut the hell up if you want to live another day!" He shouted into The Bright Knight's face, "I'm so fucking tired of hearing your little pathetic friendship lectures. When the 4 warriors were together that's all you would ever talk about! Friendship this, friendship that! Just shut up! You thought friendship would get us through everything! Now look! Look what your friendship has gotten us in to! My kingdom! I have no idea what the hell is going on because of you! You! You let him go! You let Red Dragon Archfiend GO!" The King started to breathe heavily. The Bright Knight just sighed and starred at his old friend.

"Are you finished yet?" The Bright Knight asked using a mocking tone. That was it, The King had enough. He swiftly reached his arm into one of the spaces of the bars, grabbing The Bright Knight's neck. At the same time, The Bright Knight grabbed The King's. "Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you now." The Bright Knight demanded, squeezing his neck.

"Because..." The King smirked, "I have your precious little Stardust Dragon." The Bright Knight stopped squeezing and let his hand drop. It was true, The King did have his Stardust Dragon."Now, why should I not just kill you here?" The King asked, this time he was the one to squeeze tightly.

"Don't you know, as long as the 5th Warrior is still missing, if you attempt to kill any of the other Warriors you're punishment is death, and I'm the only other person in the world right now who knows that your little beheading act is just for show." The King released his hold on the man, and turned around.

"I'll be taking my leave now." The King announced while walking out of the cave. The Bright Knight rubbed his neck where The King had held him, 'Strange' he thought, 'I wonder why The King wasn't punished to death right there by the Sky God himself, that hold he had was fatal...Unless, the 5th Warrior has arrived into this world...if that's true then all the Warriors are in danger.'

* * *

><p>Luna sat looking at the map on the wooden table.<p>

"So where do these 3 Warlocks hang out?" she asked The Crow,

"Near the Spring of Memories." he replied while pointing to a light blue spot on the map.

"And you want me to be...bait?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't think of it as bait, think of it as... attractor, Yeah attractor!" he exclaimed

"I don't know about this." she muttered. The Crow sighed,

"We're here for you, don't worry." he bent down on one leg and softly planted a kiss on her forehead. "Okay?" Luna blushed, while looking at all the male faces.

"Um...okay" she whispered.

* * *

><p>Me: Sorry that last part was kinda rushed...it's 5 A.M over here...anyways please review while I try to sleep.<p>

Akiza: She won't update unless she gets at least 4 reviews...


	8. Spring of Memories Part:1

Me: Okay guys, thx for the reviews and all :) I know you guys have questions (I respect that) but trust me this is a kind of story with twists and turns. Everything will be revealed!

Akiza: Yay! Twists and turns! Don't ya just love that! -_-

Me: Disclaimer please, Akiza?

Akiza: Why not Aki?

Me:...Wha-What?

Akiza: Why not Aki? Why can't I be Aki?

Me: Because this story has the dub names so...

Akiza: I wanna be Aki!

Me: No, for this story, you're Akiza. I don't own Yugioh 5ds, just this story...

* * *

><p>The Crow crouched down on one knee behind a bush, Black Winged-Dragon was neatly tucked into a leather pouch, safe and sound. The rest of the Corvus men tucked their wings near their spine. He placed a hand on Luna's head to ensure her safety. The conversation held just hours before replayed in her head...<p>

* * *

><p>"So how exactly are we going to save the women?" Luna asked while taking a seat in the small tight room labeled as "The Situations Nest" The Crow sat beside her,<p>

"We aren't exactly sure about that..." he muttered, Luna sighed 'You'd think these guys would have some kind of plan.' she thought to herself.

"Okay then. Tell me about the Warlocks." The Crow tensed and all the other men grew silent, "What's wrong?" she asked after a moment,

"The Warlocks...they each harness a power greater then any other being in The Elemental Kingdom. There are 3 of them, a youth, a man, and an elder. We don't know why they took our women, but we do know that they are evil." The Crow answered while his hands curled into fists. Luna sat there thinking, 'Who do I know thats an older guy, an adult man, and a...' Luna gasped, 'It couldn't be...could it?' "What's wrong?" The Crow asked, Luna starred at him.

"If these guys are who I think they are," she whispered, "then we better be careful..." She thought of The Three emperors liaster, Jakob, Primo, and...Lester. She had trusted Lester with all her heart, he had been one of the nicest guys she had ever met, besides Yusei, Jack, Crow, Bruno, and of course Leo. He had betrayed her, and it almost hurt. Almost.

"What do you mean? Who do you think they are?" The Crow asked her,

"I...I kinda of know guys like them back in my own world." she answered while twirling her loose hair in thought, " They were evil like you said, and powerful, very powerful." she thought she should leave out the part about them becoming one man...she didn't want the Corvus guys to worry.

"Seriously?" another Corvus asked in amazement, Luna nodded her head, and The Crow smirked,

"Gentlemen, I believe we have our secret weapon!" he exclaimed causing excited cheers and shouts, Luna blushed from all the attention,

"Wha-what?" she asked, placing her hands over her mouth, "What do you mean?"

"You know them in another life, right?" he asked,

"S...Sorta..."

"Well maybe they'll know you!"

"Huh?"

"They're Warlocks so they must have different kinds of powers, they might have some kind of connection with you."

"I don't get it." Luna said after a while. The Crow sighed in frustration while he rubbed his temples.

"They're powerful beings, and most powerful beings can feel connections with people from other lives." he explained, Luna nodded her head, "Plan A: You try to talk to them and get the women back through conversation, Plan B: If you distract them, then we can get the women. Luna sighed,

"I guess we can try plan A..." she muttered, to be honest she didn't want to try any of them. Lyle approached the table with a map of The Elemental Kingdom, and set it down. Luna observed the map with wide eyes. There were hundreds of thousands of mountains and islands each colored on a the papyrus sheet. In the sky of the map there looked to be an object floating, it was too small to describe, but Luna knew it was The Castle in the Sky.

She sat looking at the map on the wooden table.

"So where do these 3 Warlocks hang out?" she asked The Crow,

"Near the Spring of Memories." he replied while pointing to a light blue spot on the map.

"And you want me to be...bait?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't think of it as bait, think of it as... attractor, Yeah attractor!" he exclaimed

"I don't know about this." she muttered. The Crow sighed,

"We're here for you, don't worry." he bent down on one leg and softly planted a kiss on her forehead. "Okay?" Luna blushed, while looking at all the male faces.

"Um...okay" she whispered.

* * *

><p>Now here they were, only a few miles from The Spring of Memories. The Corvus men would hang back while she would approach The Warlocks, 'I have a bad feeling about this,' she thought to herself. As if reading her mind The Crow patted her head and smiled, she smiled back, or at least she hoped she was smiling.<p>

* * *

><p>"Looks like we'll be having company over soon, don't you think, Hominem?" the young Warlock, Puer asked with a smirk. Hominem looked at the large screen showing Corvus men, The Crow, and a small girl, all of whom were hiding.<p>

"What do you suppose we do about this?" Hominem asked with an expressionless face.

"Let's just see where this goes for now." the oldest Warlock, Vetus, answered. The three Warlocks were perched on top of their high thrones, draped in the finest white cloth of The Elemental Kingdom. Suddenly, Puer jumped in his seat. "What is it, Puer?" Vetus asked,

"That girl..." he answered, "She's...she's the-"

"The 5th Warrior!" Hominem finished, Puer scrunched his face up,

"I was going to say that." he exclaimed, staring at the screen. The small girl had dirty green hair in loose pigtails, and golden eyes. Her strange clothes were all filthy and ripped. What caught their attention though, was the claw mark on her right arm. "Well, well, well. Looks like she's not from around here."he exclaimed, then snickered, "Since she is here we don't need The Crow...which means we can let those pathetic females go."

"That's most likely why she came with The Crow." Hominem observed. "To help them."

"Would you look at that! They're sending her here by her self!" Puer shouted with laughter, "Those fools don't even realize she's the 5th Warrior! Ha!"

"Puer," Vetus spoke up, "You will confront her and send her in to The Spring Memories." he ordered,

"Just like the original plan," he snickered, "I'm off!" he exclaimed as he teleported away.

"Vetus," Hominem spoke up, "are you sure we should send him?" he questioned,

"Yes, I'm not sure how or why, but in another life those two met. I think Puer should send her."

Hominem turned his attention toward the screen, watching the girl intently 'Then all will be ready for the new world.' he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Luna paced herself, it had only been a few minutes since she'd been on her own. The men were a few feet back waiting to invade when they had the chance. Here she was all alone with the magical spring. 'What do I do?' she asked herself, 'Should I yell or something?'<p>

"Uh...hey you...Big meanies!" 'Who says meanies, Luna?' she asked herself, 'Why don't you show yourself?" Silence...

Luna sighed, this really had been a terrible idea.

"Hi there!" an enthusiastic voice exclaimed, Luna jumped, and turned around slowly. She decided it would've been better if she hadn't. Standing before her was none other than Lester! Or at least the splitting image, "So what brings you here today? Luna, is it?" 'What! How does he know my name?' She asked herself.

Luna starred at the young man, while taking cautious steps back. "Don't worry," the boy said, "I don't bite." and smiled at her. 'Why aren't they coming out!' Luna thought to her self glancing at the edge of the spring where the village men were.

* * *

><p>"What The Hell!" The Crow exclaimed as he tried ramming through the barrier, "I can't believe it! They put a fucking barrier here!" he shouted, a couple of the men stepped back from The Crow. "No!" he shouted, ramming into the invisible wall, "Luna!" he called, even though he knew she could not hear him.<p>

Lyle remained still, listening for any other noises besides The Crow's.

"STOP!" He ordered, and everyone obeyed, even The Crow.

"What's wrong?" The Crow asked

"Someone's here." he announced,

"Should get Black Winged-Dragon in full form?"

"No," Lyle gave a small smile, "There's no need for that..." as soon as he said that, the women that were taken captive emerged from the green bushes.

* * *

><p>"Like I said," Puer said, with an evil grin, "What brings you here today?" Luna gasped when she realized no sounds at all were coming from the men's hiding spot.<p>

"What did you do to my friends?" she asked,

"Oh so you can talk." Puer smirked, "Don't worry it's just a barrier. Your friends are completely fine." Luna sighed with relief, 'Maybe this Lester is different.' she thought with hope. "Which means that they can't get in and you can't get out." all that hope that Luna had, disappeared.

"I'm here about the women." Luna explained,

"Oh there's no need for that."

"Huh?"

"We let them go, they're out there with the Corvus men." Luna smiled,

"That's good..." she said,

"Yeah."

"Can I go now?" she asked, fear in her voice.

"Nope!" Puer said with excitement, "There's something you need to do before I let you go." Luna gulped,

"What is it?"

* * *

><p>Me: Okay, there are some things I need to clear up in this chapter.<p>

Akiza: Oh, Like what?

Me: The Three Warlocks are the Three Emporers, if you didn't know that and their names are in latin. Puer means boy, Hominem means man, and Vetus means old. Also Corvus means Crow in latin, I meant to tell you guys that, but uh...I forgot :)

Akiza: Of Course you did, See boys and girls, this is what happens when you stay up all night writing on FanFiction!

Me: I'm a terrible Role-Model T^T anyways read and review! I know you people are out there so just please review! Please Please Please?


	9. Spring of Memories Part:2

Me: Alright guys, next chapter is up! Thanks so much for the reviews!

Akiza: So do I appear in this chapter?

Me: Nope, but your parents do!...wait I-

Akiza: Seriously?

Me: ...I've said too much...-_-

Akiza: Shugoshuo113 doesn't own Yugioh 5D's ;)

* * *

><p>"What is it?" Luna asked with uncertainty, Puer smirked and gestured towards the spring,<p>

"I need you to go in there." he announced, Luna took a couple of more steps back,

"Who...who are you?" she asked with uncertainty, Puer started laughing uncontrollably,

"Now you ask me that! Ha! You're such a foolish girl. Well I suppose you'll find out anyway. My name is Puer. One of the three warlocks!" 'That will soon rule The Elemental Kingdom' Puer thought to himself.

"P-P-Puer? Why do I need to go in the spring?"

"Has The Crow explained to you about The Legendary Warriors?" Luna nodded her head slowly, "Well, there aren't 4 Warriors, there are actually 5."

"I-I know." Puer smirked, and flew closer to Luna's face.

"Would you believe me," he whispered, "If I said, that you're the 5th Warrior?" Luna pondered for a bit, it wasn't impossible, but then again she didn't like that idea,

"I-I-I don't know..." she backed up to the wall of the barrier, 'I'm stuck!' she thought to herself, 'This is bad, really bad...' Puer was still smirking when he placed both hands on the barrier, pinning Luna against it. He mumbled something into her ear which made her eyes go blank with no emotion. Finally he backed up to look at the girl, she really was quite cute. Who knows, maybe when he became king, he would make her his queen.

"Now." Puer demanded, "You will listen to me." he smirked at her current state, 'Poor, little, helpless, girl.' he thought to himself, "Go into The Spring of Memories, and open the portal." Puer stepped aside, letting Luna proceed to The Spring. 'Just a few more steps...'

* * *

><p>The Corvus men gasped, they couldn't believe it, it was the women! All of them, every single one, had been returned. Just like that. There were tearful reunions as Husbands, Wives, Fathers, Daughters, Brothers, Sisters reunited with each other. The Crow was happy to get the women back, but was deadly worried about Luna.<p>

"Lyle," he demanded, "Go take The Corvus men and women back, we got what we came for." Lyle nodded his head,

"But sir, Luna?" The Crow smiled,

"Why do you think I'm staying here?" Lyle nodded his head with the slightest smile, "Also, you're in charge till I get back, understood?" Lyle nodded his head. He then proceeded to escort The Corvus village away from The Spring of Memories.

After Lyle had taken them away, The Crow continued to bang on the barrier, but to no response from the other side. 'Wait, Luna,' he thought, 'I'll save you, just wait!'

* * *

><p>Luna walked toward the edge of the Spring like Puer told her. Unfortunately the young girl was conscious of what was happening, 'What is this? Why am I doing what he said?'. she slowly stepped into The Spring with her right foot. The first thing she noticed was the temperature, it was freezing! Then she could hear voices, but not her own. "<em>Why? Why <em>_did he leave me for her?",_ "_My Baby!", "No More! Please?"_ They were all voices filled with pain, and it hurt Luna's heart. She continued to walk and was finally completely underwater. The voices were so loud now, but she continued on because of Puer's spell. Even though the voices made her want to die, the Spring itself was beautiful. She noticed a small light flicker in the middle of the water. She continued to walk and reach out her hand towards it, once she did the light expanded to the point where it was just her and beautiful light. Little did she know tha she had just opened the portal Puer had talked about.

* * *

><p>The Crow froze, he felt something in his heart, something as if someone was there with him. As if he wasn't alone. When realization hit him! Luna was the 5th Warrior!<p>

"No way...it's not her? I-is it?" The Crow removed his hands from the barrier, "Maybe...she is...and if so then I'll protect her no mater what." he then proceeded to bang on the barrier.

* * *

><p>"Eh? Sire is something wrong?" a servant asked from The King's chambers,<p>

"N-nothing...it's nothing." he demanded, though his voice was quivering, 'What was that feeling just now?' he asked himself,

"Should I get The Advisor?"

"No...there's no need for that." The King ran a hand through his blonde hair. 'There is no 5th Warrior!' he assured himself, and went back to drinking his tea.

* * *

><p>"So it's true..." The Bright Night murmured to him self, "You have finally arrived, 5th Warrior." he looked down at his hands, "Now, the game finally does start..."<p>

* * *

><p>As the Light began to fade out, Luna became able to control herself once again and when she did, she swam back upwards toward the shore. Though she could still hear the pained voices.<p>

'Looks like her job is done,' Puer thought to himself. Luna emerged, coughing up water.

"I'm afraid that's all I can do for you now, 5th warrior," Puer chuckled, "just make sure not to die!"

"...wha...what?" Luna asked, she began to get close to unconsciousness. Puer smirked,

"Bye-Bye!" he exclaimed before teleporting back to where the other 2 Warlocks were, on their high thrones.

Luna remained in the water, she was unable to see, and unable to move.

"Someone...please help..." she murmured quietly before slipping into unconsciousness.

"ALRIGHT BLACK-WINGED DRAGON! FULL FORM NOW!" a familiar voice called out, it was The Crow! He leapt into the air, then flew down to grab Luna's hand, Black-Winged Dragon suddenly grew from his tiny form into his full sized body. The majestic dragon surrounded the whole Spring, The Crow flew Luna to his dragon and set her petite body on its back, The Crow joined her. "Oi, Black-Winged Dragon, to The Rose, we need some healing." and just like that, the dragon flew off with the duo.

* * *

><p>The Scribe paced herself, she hated delivering messages like these, but it was her job. The main one was a message to Lord Izinski, it was about his daughter, The Rose. It said that if they don't find her in the next month then his being a lord may be terminated andor he may be hung by the rope. Like she said, she hated this job. But it must be done.

The dragon she had borrowed for her journey to The Water Lands was small and not quite fast, well thats how most dragons were these days. When she was finally able to land on one of the small islands that made up The Water Lands, it had taken her almost an hour. She arrived at the Lord and Lady Izinski mansion. 'Here goes,' she thought to herself with determination.

A gaurd standing at the main gate bowed to her and proceeded to let her inside. The air in the mansion was cool, unlike the outside which was hot and humid thanks to the Endless Ocean of the Elemental Kingdom. Her footsteps made loud taping noises on the glazed, tile floor.

"Um, excuse me..." she said, "Is Lord or Lady Izinski around?" she asked the empty main room.

"Yes?" an older female voice came from behind her, the Scribe turned around to see Lady Izinski.

"A message from The King ma'am." the Scribe held out her message to the older woman, Lady Izinski took it with a bewildered look on her face, when she started to read it the Scribe turned around and took her leave. Seconds later, small sobs could be heard from the main room all the way down to the entrance. Like she said, the Scribe hated her job. But her job was the only thing keeping her close to her beloved King.

* * *

><p>Me: Yosh! I've uploaded it! Yay :D<p>

Akiza: Well, well, well. Can't wait to see what happens next!

Me: You're in for...somewhat of a surprise!

Akiza: Somewhat?

Me: eh heh heh, Please review! Oh and who ever can guess who the Scribe is gets a free cookie X3


	10. The Rose

Me: Okay, only one person answered! Well congratulations to Fire, the scribe is Mina Simington. You gets a cookie! Just go to the nearest store where they sell cookies and ask for one (might wanna bring some cash too! Because it's not free! XD)

Akiza: Well you didn't exactly make it clear...

Me: Whatever, that's why I wasn't updating! Because nobody would answer!

Akiza: Okay, well now you updated so what's this one gonna be about?

Me: Ha! You're in it!

Akiza: Ah! Am I princess?

Me: N-Not exactly...eh heh heh...

Akiza: Oh joy...

Me: Um I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, but please read this and review.

* * *

><p>The Crow placed his hands on the small girl's limp body, making sure she didn't fall from Black-Winged Dragon. 'This is bad.' he thought to himself,<p>

"Oi, Black-Winged. We need to get there quickly, I'm not sure she has much time." Luna was unconscious, her body was cold and The Crow feared for the worst. "Hurry!" he called out to his dragon, who was going as fast as he could. After a few minutes of flying towards The Rose's cottage, The Crow finally caught the familiar scent of roses. "There! Black-Winged Dragon!" he pointed to a small cottage surrounded by roses. "That's where she is! Now go-"

The Crow was cut mid-sentence by Black-Winged Dragon crashing into an invisible barrier. The Crow grabbed Luna and held her tightly against him, so she wouldn't fall. They eventually crashed into Black-Winged Dragon who immediately turned back into his tiny self. The Crow checked for damage on Luna, 'None,' he thought to himself, 'Thank goodness,'

Suddenly, a young woman with magenta colored hair stepped out from the cottage. She was wearing what appeared to be a translucent silk dress, but under the dress was her normal outfit. Red corset with a short white skirt. It was The Rose.

"Ah, The Crow..." she said in a nonchalant voice, "Why are you here?" she asked, her brown eyes were emotionless.

"Eh? I need some help with this girl and- OI! WHY DID YOU PUT THIS BARRIER HERE? I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THEM TODAY AND-"

"I put it there for my protection," she said, while watering the plants, "So, is the 5th Warrior here? I felt something earlier today." The Crow looked down at Luna who was still unconscious.

"Yeah, this is her." The Rose turned to see the fragile girl in his hands,

"What are you doing out there then?" she asked. She waved her hand around a few times and released the barrier. "Hurry!" she demanded. As soon as the duo was in the barrier space she waved her hands around again; the barrier reappeared.

"Well, I guess you're fine..." The Crow muttered making The Rose smile.

"Lets go." she gestured towards the entrance of her cottage. The Crow followed her inside. It was small but comfortable and cozy. He noticed there were small bottles containing secret potions and what not. The floor was wooden and shined nicely. The walls were made of a type of rock.

"Where do you want me to put her?" The Crow asked,

"Over there." The Rose pointed to a small bed made out of hay. The Crow placed Luna on the bed and leaned against one of the walls.

"I'm glad you're okay." The Crow said, smiling at The Rose.

"Eh?" she asked with embarrassment, her whole face was red, "You know I can take care of myself!" she announced stubbornly, The Crow chuckled.

"Of course," he said. The Rose walked over towards the young unconscious girl.

"Aww, poor girl; she's all dirty. What did you do to her Crow?" The Rose questioned,

"Eh? Me? How could you- OI IT'S _**'THE CROW'**_! What don't you women understand about that?" this time The Rose was the one to chuckle.

"You haven't changed much. Have you, _**THE**_ Crow?" she asked,

"Guess not, same with you."

"Yeah..."

"You still love him, don't you?" The Crow questioned,

"...Yeah..." she answered quietly, The Crow sighed. "Anyways...this girl, what's her name?" The Rose asked,

"Luna, she's not from this world."

"I can see." The Rose bent down beside the girl, "She has such strange clothes. Do you want me to wake her up?" she asked,

"Eh? Would you? Please?" The Crow looked down at the wooden floor feeling as helpless as a nameless sprite. [Get it? From the second chapter? The Sprites...nevermind]

The Rose smiled at her old friend.

"Don't worry." she said and went over to a cabinet to look for an Awakening potion. "Ah!" she exclaimed, as she held the said potion high over her head. "Found you!" she smirked, and handed it to The Crow.

"Um, what do I do with this?" The Crow asked,

"Hold it under her nose." she instructed while supporting Luna's head. The Crow complied and held the bottle under her nose. It only took a few seconds for the odor to awaken Luna. Slowly she opened her golden eyes.

"A...Aki...za?" she asked, staring at the older teen.

"Eh?" The Rose asked.

"Luna! It's The Crow, this is The Rose. She's another Warrior!" The Crow spoke up.

"Oh..." she murmured and realized what world she was in. "Where am I?" she asked in a hoarse voice.

"Welcome to my home." The Rose said sweetly. Luna sat up and observed the room. Bottles of mysterious liquids were all over and an abnormally large pot was over the stove.

"Are...are you a...witch?" she asked cautiously. The Rose smiled.

"Why yes, I am."

"Though she's not an evil one Luna so don't worry." The Crow said.

"I'm not worried." Luna said casually. Which was true, she wasn't. What with everything she's gone through, why should she be afraid of a Witch?

"Oh...I see." The Crow muttered.

"Luna, would you like a bath?" The Rose asked out of the blue. Luna stared at her with confusion.

"Is it that obvious? That's fine but where?"

"Out back."

"I-I guess..."

"Good, I've been needing one." The Crow suddenly chimed in. Both girls stared at him, "What?" he asked. The Rose smiled sweetly.

"Like hell you're joining us." she said in a sweet voice. The Crow sighed,

"It was worth a shot..." he murmured,

"Well you can guard..." The Rose suggested, "But no peeking."

"EH? LIKE I WOULD!" he shouted with a flushed face. The Rose giggled, though Luna was in a bit of a daze from being unconscious.

"Alright Luna, let's go." The Rose helped her up and guided her outdoors towards the bathing area. The Crow followed, his face still flushed.

"Like I would..." he repeated.

The sky had gotten darker, 'Funny' Luna thought, 'I was beginning to think this day would never end.'

"Ah, The Crow, you have to wait out here." The Rose pointed to a spot on the ground.

"Fine..."

"Luna, follow me." The Rose pulled Luna around the other side of the house to a fenced off area. Once they were inside, The Rose held her hand out. "Give me your clothes; I'll clean them and patch them up." Luna looked down at her tarnished clothes. They were dirty and some parts were ripped, even a few bloodstains were visible.

"Ah, r-right!" she began to take her light pink hoodie off when a wave of self conscious flooded over her."Umm..." she muttered. The Rose sighed.

"Don't worry," she said, "I'm a girl just like you." she gave the young girl a heart warming smile.

"R-Right..." Luna calmed herself and took the rest of her clothes off; only leaving the undergarments. The Rose took her clothes and placed one palm down on them, she began to murmur a couple of words.

"That should do it!" she mused, "You can take the rest off and place it over here. I'll be back in a few." with that The Rose left Luna in the bathing area.

"Okay." after stripping down to nothing, Luna made her way into the large pond that she assumed was the "Bath". The water was warm and almost steaming 'Reminds me of a hot spring' Luna thought to herself. After a few minutes of soaking in the water, The Rose came out, wrapped in a towel. Luna sighed 'Even in this world I'm still small...' she thought. But what Luna didn't know was that The Rose was carrying something small in her hands.

"Luna, I have something to show you."

* * *

><p>Akiza:...a witch?<p>

Me: Y-yeah...

Akiza: -_-

Me: Anyways... uh sorry if this was a bit short, and not much happened so I apologize for that too. I would really like some more feedback on this story, so if you read it then at least leave something! It hurts an author's heart when they see that people read it but don't review :( Please Review!


	11. New Dragon

Okay guys, I'm not gonna do the whole talk with Akiza thing anymore. I find it childish and very unprofessional, so from now on you'll have just regular Author Notes.

I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews... once again. And also, if you haven't read my profile; my avatar is a spoiler for later chapters so pay attention guys :)

Other than that... Read on!

I don't own Yugioh 5D's... I think we all know that -_-

* * *

><p>"Luna, I have something to show you." The Rose chimed.<p>

"What is it?" Luna asked with curiosity.

"I know you've met The Crow's dragon, Black-Winged Dragon. Well I want you to meet mine." her hands were still clasped tightly around the mysterious object. 'That must be her dragon,' Luna thought, 'I bet it's Black Rose Dragon.'

Though to Luna's surprise, a miniature Black Rose Dragon was fluttering elegantly behind The Rose. It had fluttered around in circles a few times before landing on her head.

"What?" Luna asked, The Rose smiled.

"Guess you thought I was carrying her. Nope! There's another dragon you have to meet." with that The Rose slowly opened her hands to reveal a miniature Ancient Fairy Dragon. Luna's eyes widened with surprise. 'It can't be...' she thought. "It's Ancient Fairy Dragon. I've been keeping her here for awhile now." Ancient Fairy Dragon hovered around The Rose's hand but then flew over to Luna. She held out her trembling hands so that the small dragon could rest on them.

"You!" she exclaimed happily and held the dragon close to her chest, "What do you know, I'm actually bigger than you!" she giggled.

"I thought so..." The Rose spoke up, "You** are** the 5th Warrior." Luna gulped.

"Um...uh how do you know that?" she questioned.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon flew right to you. When one of the legendary dragons fly straight to any being in The Elemental Kingdom; it means that they have found their Warrior."

"Oh..." Luna murmured while staring at her dragon. 'Looks like I **do** have to save another world...jeez!' "How did it go for you?" she asked The Rose.

"Well..." The Rose sighed, "There's a big back story to how I got Black Rose Dragon."

"What is it?" the young Warrior asked with curiosity.

"Well I once was a young spoiled little girl. My father was a very top ranked Lord. And my mother was the perfect Lady. I would always want to play with my father in the flower fields but he would usually be busy with work. One day when it was his vacation, we were playing together in the flower fields. We were having lots of fun but he got an announcement from The High Council. You see at the time there was a High council instead of the young King. Anyway, he had to give up the rest of the day with me and I... didn't like that..." she paused and waded into the water, getting closer to Luna. When she was finally sitting by her she sighed, "I... I had used my feelings to create... an evil power."

"Evil power?" Luna questioned.

"Yes, I... I made the flowers... attack my father..." Luna gasped, it was just like what Akiza did to her father, "I had put all my hurt feelings into those plants and they attacked my father. I was scared! I didn't know what was happening! And my father even called me a... _Witch_..." she cradled her head in her hands, "I didn't want to be a witch! I never thought about being that my whole life!" she lifted her head to reveal tear streaks. Luna stared at her with sympathy, "I was shunned by my parents. They kept me a secret from everyone, I hated it and my uncontrollable powers kept getting stronger with hate. It was during one party at my parents' mansion; I had hurt a few guests and everyone found out about my witchcraft powers. I was 12 then, almost the same age as you. I had ran away right after that."

"Ran away..." Luna murmured while thinking back to when she was scared and ran away her self. That's how she wound up here.

"I-I became a witch and used my powers for evil, that's when I found Black Rose Dragon. I used her for evil too. I had no idea that it hurt her so much; I just cared about myself. I then met a warlock by the name of SL. He was the leader of a movement that protected witches and warlocks. He taught me how to harness my power and use it to keep me safe. I guess before I knew it... I had just... just..."

"Y-you don't need to tell me now!" Luna spoke up.

"Eh?" The Rose questioned.

"Well, you don't have to tell me all of it right now. I mean you seem a bit upset so..."

Thank you Luna, you're very kind. I promise I'll finish it for you someday, but now I'm just..."

"OI! Are you two done in there?" The Crow questioned from the other side of the fence. Both girls gave out an exasperated sigh.

"Right, right." The Rose chimed, "At least let us wash."

_**"WHAT!"**_ The Crow demanded, "You've been in there for thirty minutes! Last time I checked; it only took about five minutes!" The Rose rolled her eyes and Luna giggled.

"Do you take five minute baths?" The Rose asked.

"What-No!" he shouted.

"Okay The Crow, we'll get out soon enough." with that; The Rose handed Luna a bar of soap.

_~Ten Minutes Later~_

"Finally..." the Crow breathed, "I thought you two would take forever."

"Well we didn't," The Rose mentioned, "What do you think of Luna's new clothes?" she presented Luna in a small orange dress that went to her knees and green vine arm gauntlets. Her green hair that was usually in two pigtails was now in a braided crown. The Crow whistled.

_"_Well well, what do we have here?" he questioned.

_"_Doesn't she look like she belongs here?" The Rose asked.

_"_Yeah, it's cute too." Luna's face immediately went red.

_"_Wha... whatever!" she stammered, the two older Warriors laughed at her embarrassment. After all the fun the trio left the bathing area and headed back into the cottage.

_"_So," The Crow spoke once he sat on a wooden chair in the corner of the room, "What's the game plan now?"

"I didn't really think about that..." The Rose said, "Well we hav_e _The 5th Warrior so..."

_"_We need to teach her?"

_"_Um... yes." Luna spoke up, "I don't know how to do anything with my dragon, I don't know if I have any special powers, I don't even know much about the other Warriors!"

_"_With your Dragon?" The Crow questioned, he turned to The Rose, "Did you give her Ancient Fairy Dragon?" The Rose nodded.

"Of course!" she said, "I even gave her a little pouch to put her in." Luna patted the pouch that was connected to the belt of her dress to show The Crow. She could feel Ancient Fairy Dragon moving around.

"Well then we're going to have to teach you how to fly." The Crow summarized. Luna gulped.

"Um... fly? As in the air? As in that stuff up there? As in ten-thousand feet off the ground? That kind of fly?" She asked nervously.

"Well it's not that scary."

"Not that scary? I almost died when you tried to fly! Now a dragon?"

"Well the good thing about a dragon is that it's big and you can hold on to it easily."

"Yeah but..." The Crow sighed.

"Calm down, you can do it." he smiled; making Luna smile.

"Okay... if that's what you think." she murmured, "So what's first?" she questioned. Both Warriors' face lit up.

* * *

><p>How was it guys? Let me know!...please?<p> 


	12. A Transformation Switcher?

Alright everyone! Sorry for the wait! School has started and it is as confusing as ever! Gawd I miss elementary life...but anyways! I just did a plot line for this story a few days ago and it seems like this story has about 60 more chapters! Not really but something like that... so yea... just keep reading...

I don't own Yugioh 5D's!

* * *

><p>"Well, first you need to think of a 'Transformation Switch'." The Crow explained.<p>

"What?" Luna asked, and gently clutched Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"It's what you're going to say to turn your dragon bigger." The Rose spoke up, and put Black Rose Dragon out the window, "Like with mine: Black Rose Dragon, come forth and fly; as graceful as a rose's petals!" with that, Black Rose Dragon grew larger from outside. Luna felt goosebumps rise from her arms to all over her body. Not from Black Rose Dragon's transformation, but from The Rose's words, "See, it's just like that." she then held out her hand and Black Rose Dragon returned to it's miniature size.

"Pfft, you call that a 'Transformation Switch'?" The Crow joked.

"Okay then... let's see yours." The Rose suggested. The Crow smirked and also threw his dragon outside.

"Heh! Black-Winged Dragon, I call upon you to fly!" Black-Winged Dragon grew larger. The Rose sighed,

"Poor Black-Winged Dragon, he has to live with a sucky 'Transformation Switch.'"

"I noticed they're a bit long..." Luna spoke up.

"Yeah that's right," The Crow explained and held out his hand so that Black-Winged Dragon would return to it's small self,"But if it's an emergency then you should just say FULL FORM NOW!"

"Mmm... okay, I kinda understand now."

"Good, so now you need to think of one."

"On my own?"

"No with-"

"Yes, on your own." The Rose interrupted, "Think about your dragon. What's the best thing about it?" Luna looked down at her dragon in her hands. Ancient Fairy Dragon was crawling over each of her fingers and then finally stopped only to gnaw at her pinky. Luna looked up at the other two warriors.

"I don't know." she decided. The Crow groaned.

"Of course she wouldn't know what it's best quality is. She's only had it for an hour!" The Crow exclaimed.

"Her!" Luna argued.

"Same thing."

"Well, let's just sleep this off. Dark hours are approaching, we should really get some rest." The Rose suggested.

"Fine, fine." The Crow agreed.

"Luna, you can sleep on the hay bed. I'm sorry it's not very comfortable."

"You're a witch... you can make it comfortable." The Crow explained.

"It's fine!" Luna spoke up,"I can live." with that she walked over to the hay bed and placed Ancient Fairy Dragon next to her. She slowly closed her eyes and let sleep invade her.

"Well, that was easy." The Crow whispered.

"Yeah, poor girl. This day must have been hard for her." The Rose murmured.

"She seemed to be getting a lot more tired during the 24th hour."

"And then she has to endure 13 more hours till the day is over."

"Do you think the world she came from has less?"

"I'm quite sure of it. I know that there are other worlds out there with different times."

"And she came from one of the faster worlds?" The Rose nodded.

"Yes, and their technology is much more advanced."

"Geez." The Crow sighed, "We found the 5th warrior though."

"In some cases that's bad." The Rose walked over to a corner and laid down an animal hide.

"What do you mean?" The Crow asked from the table.

"I mean that because all the warriors are alive and well means that we are completely vulnerable. Anyone who tries to kill us could possibly get away with it..."

"Are you scared?" The Rose looked him in the eyes.

"Yes, a bit." The Crow gave out another sigh.

"Well, I guess that means I have to protect another girl." The Rose smiled.

"Only until The Bright Knight comes back." The Crow chuckled.

"I can't wait for that day."

"Me too..." She yawned and laid down on the hide, "Ne, The Crow, you can sleep wherever... just not with me or Luna..."

"Figured." The Crow chuckled and laid his head down on the table,"This is fine..." and just like that, they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"No! Leo!" Yusei shouted at his phone. His mark had started glowing a few minutes earlier, he knew it was Luna.<p>

"Yusei, what happened?" Crow demanded, his mark was glowing too. Yusei shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure Leo is fine, but he doesn't know where Luna is."

"And so that means we have to go and find her." Jack muttered.

"We'll find her, I'm sure of it!" Akiza spoke up, and grabbed her helmet.

"And how do you know that?" Jack demanded.

"We've gone through worse things before. We can find her."

'Let's just hope we're in time.' Yusei thought.

* * *

><p>"Finally..." The King muttered. Just like every day this one was long. 37 hours a day just seems too long. He decided to relax in his Quarters, "If only Red Dragon Archfiend was here." he sat in a chair and reminisced on his past with Red Dragon Archfiend. All those battles with other dragons, flying over the Elemental Kingdom. They were gone now, because of<strong> him<strong>. The King through his fist on a table made out of fine stones, "Dammit! Why must you come into my thoughts!" he demanded, "Why must it be you? Bright Knight? Why?" he calmed himself down and sat in a chair, "But I have something of yours..." he murmured and reached into a small caged box. He felt around a bit until he found what he was looking for. The miniature Stardust Dragon. He smirked at his own devilish thought. How he wanted to see this dragon's blood run down his hand, it's fragile white wings covered in blood. Oh how that sight would be just perfect.

With Stardust Dragon squirming in his hand, he carefully reached into a drawer and grabbed onto a royal dagger. He held it above the tiny dragon and readied himself, "It's your Warrior's fault." he murmured before lowering the dagger at light speed. But before he could murder the dragon, he stopped the dagger and dropped it. He used his free hand to cover his mouth. Killing, he could never do it. The thought would make him vomit. He hated that, what kind of king would vomit at the thought of death?

He released Stardust dragon back into it's cage and wiped his mouth,"One day..." he murmured, "I will wring that dragon's neck!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Luna. Wake up..." The Rose cooed at the sleeping girl.<p>

"Hmmmm?" Luna murmured while rubbing her eyes, her teal hair had fallen out from it's braided crown.

"It's morning; wanna go Dragon flying?"

* * *

><p>So there we are! We now know that their time is different than ours! Pretty cool, huh? No, not really? Geez... XD Let me know what you guys think.<p> 


	13. First Flight becomes First Battle?

Yosh! Another chapter! And a lot more stuff happens in this one since the last two were quite boring...

I don't own Yugioh 5D's

* * *

><p>"Dragon flying?" the sleepy girl questioned, "What do you mean?"<p>

"You need to make a transformation switcher first though, but then you can fly it!" The Rose exclaimed.

"Eh?" Luna sat up, "Fly? Today?" The Rose nodded.

"Yes, Ancient Fairy Dragon has been bored to death when it's just me. Now you get to try." Luna looked down at her dragon. She too had woken up.

"O-okay..." she said, "I'll fly." The Rose smiled.

"Good." she replied. She helped Luna get up and even redid her braided crown. She also gave the small Warrior some strange food to help her strength. Once she was done, she took her outside of the cottage. It was morning now. At least that's what Luna figured, but there was no sun, so she couldn't tell.

"Where's The Crow? Luna questioned.

"Oh, flying around up there." she pointed in the sky where The Crow was flying in circles, "He made me make the barrier get larger for him."

"Why?"

"So he could fly higher."

"No, why is he flying?"

"I think it helps him relieve stress."

"Have I caused him stress?" Luna wondered.

"Oh, no. It's definitely not you! In fact, I think you've helped him."

"Really?"

"Definitely." the two smiled at each other.

"Oi! You're finally awake!" The Crow exclaimed from the sky and then flew down on the ground below, "That's good."

"How long was I asleep?" Luna questioned.

"Longer than most beings here sleep."

"Oh..."

"Anyways, are you ready to start flying?"

"S-Sure..."

"Don't forget, she needs to think of a Transformation Switcher!" The Rose said.

"Ah, that's right. Luna, what's it gonna be?"

"I-I'm still not exactly sure..."she murmured, "I want it to be something breathtaking. You know like Akiz- The Rose's!"

"Not like mine?" The Crow asked.

"Ah, um... well."

"I get it, I get it. But you can't fly your dragon until you make one."

"I know that but... still. Let's see, Ancient Fairy Dragon what do you think?" she reached into the pouch that held onto her dress and pulled out her dragon.

"You're asking your dragon?" The Crow questioned.

"That's not a bad thought." The Rose mused.

Luna peered into Ancient Fairy Dragon's beady orange eyes.

_Please, make it something important._

"Eh?" Luna questioned.

"What is it?" The Crow demanded.

"Did you hear that? It sounded like a high-pitch voice."

"Hmmmm?" The Crow and The Rose exchanged looks.

"You didn't hear-"

_It has to be strong too. Like me._

"There it is again!"

"Luna, we don't hear anything." The Crow said.

_It's true, they can't hear me, only you can._

"Ancient Fairy Dragon?"

"What!" The Crow demanded.

"You can hear your dragon!" The Rose exclaimed.

_My transformation switcher needs to be as majestic as me._

Luna gasped, that word, majestic! She had to use it.

"I-I know what it is." Luna explained, "Step back!" she ordered and the other two did so. Once the two warriors were out of harms way, she threw Ancient Fairy Dragon up into the sky, "I now command you, the mighty, the majestic, Ancient Fairy Dragon to transform into your full form now!" She held her hand out and soon enough Ancient Fairy Dragon grew to it's original size, its magnificent wings waved violently, causing air waves. "Aha!" Luna exclaimed.

"Sh-she did it..." The Crow murmured, "Ancient Fairy Dragon. It's her."

"Yeah!" The Rose exclaimed. Luna ran over to her dragon and began stroking her long teal colored mane. The dragon was way bigger than her bt Luna wasn't afraid, she had seen this dragon many times before, why should she be scared? There was no reason for her to be.

'Ancient Fairy Dragon', she thought, 'I've missed you.'

_I know, Luna._ The dragon replied in her thoughts. Her vice was normal now.

"Now that that's done," The Crow spoke up, "You need to learn how to fly!" his grin spread from ear to ear. Luna gulped.

"There's nothing to be afraid of." The Rose assured, "You'll be fine. Ancient Fairy Dragon will protect you!"

"I know, but still. It's just..." Luna said.

"I know first flights seem scary but they're really not."

"Okay then, what do I do first?"

"Climb on to Ancient Fairy Dragon." The Crow ordered. Luna complied, "Since Ancient Fairy Dragon has a mane, you can easily hold on to her." he walked over by Luna and placed her hands on the dragons mane, "Hold on tight." he curled her hands into fists with locks of the dragon's mane held tight in them.

"Won't it hurt Ancient Fairy Dragon?" Luna asked with concern.

"No, she's much more tolerable to pain than we are. Now like I said, hold tight." he let go of her hands, "Tell her to fly."

"Hmmm, fly?-" at Luna's command, Ancient Fairy Dragon flew straight up in the air. Luna couldn't think, she didn't have time to. She just stared onward as she saw more and more sky. Her ears were popping and her hair came undone. She was unable to realize that she was slowly slipping.

"Think! Where do you want to go?" The Crow demanded from below, she had snapped back into reality. She grabbed handfuls of Ancient Fairy Dragon's mane and braced herself.

"I want to stop!" she yelled out with her eyes closed, Ancient Fairy Dragon complied. The two were there, just hovering over everything below. Luna dared herself to open her eyes and was amazed. It was just like when she was flying with The Crow.

"Amazing..." she breathed, "Is this what you see when you fly, Ancient Fairy Dragon?" she murmured. She viewed more of the world below her, the green of the grass and trees, the red and pink from the flowers, everything was just so beautiful.

The Crow and The Rose looked up at the two.

"She commanded it." The Rose mused.

"Mmm, but there is a lot more for her to learn." The Crow said.

"Yeah..."

"Oi! Luna! Don't just stay there! Focus on where you want to go next!"

"Hmmmm," Luna pondered for a bit, "I want to go lower." she decided.

"Good, now if you don't want to have to say it, then concentrate, concentrate as hard as you can, keep thinking about it!" Luna did what she was told, 'Lower, lower,' she thought 'lower, lower, low-' Suddenly Ancient Fairy Dragon surged downward at top speed; almost causing Luna to fly off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Luna yelled.

"Tell her to stop!" The Crow demanded.

"S-S-STOP!" she exclaimed, when the dragon did come to a stop, Luna flipped over, off of her dragon. She figured she'd hit the ground hard, she'd probably die, but no, she only fell two feet, "Gah!" she exclaimed when she hit the ground, "That hurt..." The other two warriors walked over to her, 'Take your time.' Luna thought, 'It's not like I have a concussion or any other serious injury.'

"How was it?" The Rose questioned.

"The flight? It was a bit scary at first, but I liked it." she smiled to herself.

"Would you like to fly some more?"

"Mmm, mmmmhmm!" she exclaimed and stood up, she turned to Ancient Fairy Dragon, "Ready for more?"

_If you are._

"I am." she exclaimed.

"Great, now let's see some more of your flying skills!" The Crow said with mock enthusiasm.

"Shut up, she's just learning." The Rose argued. Luna climbed back onto Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"It's fine; I'm not really good yet so..." she explained, "Ancient Fairy Dragon. Higher!" Ancient Fairy Dragon rose off the ground and hovered for a bit. 'Steady,' Luna thought, 'Not too fast, slow down, we can do this.' she took a deep breath. 'Faster.' she commanded.

They surged forward through the skies, The Rose took the barrier down for them to fly. Luna held on tight. Her loose hair was whipping her face and she couldn't breathe. 'Stop!' she commanded, 'Easy now...' Ancient Fairy Dragon stopped and remained flying, but slower. Luna sighed with relief.

"Good job Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

_No, we're in trouble now._

"Hmm?"

_Can't you feel it? That heat?_

Luna froze, it was getting hotter, burning hot. And it was almost as if the trees that were farther, were on fire. They **are** on fire.

"But... why-" her question was cut off by a loud blood curdling screech. Luna covered her ears, "What is that!" she yelled over the screech.

_Ah! Its... its..._

"Red Dragon... Archfiend." Luna murmured. She looked at the magnificent beast with terror, "N-no... NO MORE! PLEASE!" she begged and cradled her head in her dragon's mane.

"Luna!" The Crow called from below, "Hurry! Get down here!"

Luna looked up from her dragon's mane, Red Dragon Archfiend was heading straight for them and leading a fiery path. She looked in its eyes and gasped. He wasn't that monster who she was afraid of, he was a lost dragon. He needed help.

"Rose!" Luna yelled.

"Ah... What?"

"Make a barrier around you and The Crow."

"What?" The Crow and The Rose asked at the same time.

"I-I can help him!" Luna exclaimed, "But I need to know that you two will be safe!"

"Luna..." The Crow murmured.

"Okay Luna! I'll do it!" The Rose yelled, she waved her hands around a few times, "Just take care of Red Dragon Archfiend." Luna nodded.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon," she whispered, "Please stay with me in this battle."

_Forever and always._

Luna smiled, "That's what I thought, now forward!" Ancient Fairy Dragon surged forward and ready to attack. Her wings fanned out at Red Dragon Archfiend, but that only made him even more mad. 'Ancient Fairy Dragon! I need you to get close to him!'

_I understand._

"Come on ya big scary monster, you think you can hurt us?" Luna teased. The demon dragon only growled and sent fire in there way. But Ancient Fairy Dragon dodged it in time. When Luna finally saw an opening; she commanded Ancient Fairy Dragon to fly forward.

"Let's go!" she yelled. But the two were blocked off by another blast of fire. Luna yelped as it burned her fragile skin.

"Luna!" The Crow yelled from below and grimaced at seeing her in pain, he turned to The Rose, "How can you let her do this?" he demanded, "How can you just let her-"

"Shut up!" The Rose screamed, "You think this is easy for me? She told me to keep us safe while she goes off and fights him!" she wiped tears from her amber eyes.

"R-Rose..." The Crow murmured, "I didn't know-"

"Shut up..."

"Ancient Fairy Dragon..." Luna muttered, "Are...you okay?"

_I'm fine, but you're not._

"I don't care... go!" she exclaimed and pointed towards the demonic dragon. Ancient Fairy Dragon complied and flew as fast as she could to the other dragon. Red Dragon Archfiend shot more fire at them and Ancient Fairy Dragon dodged it and flew straight towards him, "Now, Ancient Fairy Dragon, surround us in light!" she commanded. Her dragon did so, and Luna jumped off her and into the light that held Red Dragon Archfiend, 'I'll protect you, and bring you back to your owner!' she thought. When she was absorbed in the light with Red Dragon Archfiend, she was hovering and face to face with him.

He was large, big, scary. All that stuff. But he was just lost.

"Red Dragon Archfiend?" she questioned.

"What is it that you want, pathetic being?" he spoke in his head, Luna cringed at his low demonic voice.

"I want to help you."

"You can understand me?" he questioned.

"Yes... I can."

"How do you expect to help me?"

"I'll... I'll return you to your owner."

"Oh? And how can I trust you?"

"I'm a Warrior."

"Is that so? Who's your dragon?"

"Ancient Fairy."

"And you want to help me?"

"Yes."

"Hmmmm," he paused, "This is strange, but I feel like I can trust you."

"Then please, let me take you to your Warrior!"

"Fine, but when I transform, I give off fire... you could be burned to a crisp."

"Ah..." Luna gasped, "I don't care!" she exclaimed.

"Fine then." The demon dragon replied and transformed. He sent fire all around him, Luna screamed as it hit her, she was burning alive. Finally the demon dragon stopped giving off fire and his miniature form flew over to Luna. Ancient Fairy Dragon released the barrier and transformed back into her small self.

The Crow and The Rose looked up to see Luna's burnt corpse falling.

* * *

><p>And bring on the suspense music! So, maybe I tried to put to much in one chapter... what do you guys think?<p> 


	14. To the Castle in the Sky

So, after 3 months of no update, here it is! Chapter 14!

I sincerely apologize for the wait, but I just endured the worst Writer's Block Ever! (And we all have those)

But I pulled through it brought this to you! So just enjoy!

* * *

><p>"CROW, GO!" The Rose screamed with terror.<p>

The Crow immediatly swooped up in an instant. Pupmping his wings faster and harder, when he was close enough he grabbed Luna. His hands and arms burned from her body, he dared not look at her on the flight down. Once he landed on the ground he placed her in the flower bed and turned away; still not wanting to glance at her charred body.

The Rose held her hand to her mouth in shock. Luna was still breathing; still alive, but it was getting harder for her. She began choking on thin air. She tried to make out words though they only escaped her mouth as raspy gasps. The Rose stood there, watching the dying girl intently. Miracle Water wouldn't do much, this was a serious burn. The Crow, still turned away, bent down to pick up the fallen dragons and placed them in his pouch with Black Winged-Dragon. His arms still burned from Luna's body but he ignored the pain. He dared himself to turn around and did so.

She was completely charred black with thin lines of red surfacing in various parts of her body. Almost all of her hair had burned off and left uneven patches of teal. Her clothes too had burned off, leaving the poor child exposed. He turned around again, giving her privacy; there was nothing he could do to help.

The Rose concentrated, preparing to make a huge mistake or save this girl's life. She sat on her knees at Luna's side. She gave a small prayer and began to chant a strange language. The Crow turned around and observed her. The Rose's eyes were closed and she was grasping the red pendant around her neck.

'What?' The Crow asked himself, studing her clutched hand, 'That couldn't be the pendant**_ he_** gave her, could it?'

The Rose's words started growing louder as the wind around them began to pick up. Luna could only stare helplessly at the older girl. But as the chanting went on and the wind grew so strong that The Crow could no longer see them, she was able to breathe more easily. Her body was starting to lose that numb feeling. Pretty soon her body was no longer numb and she felt all the burns around her. She cried out in pain, screaming until her throat hurt, and then even more. The Rose tried to make it go faster, to stop the child's misery. Luna could feel her crisped skin changing, it was no longer charred black, but colored her healthy skin tone.

Her teal hair began to grow back to it's usual legnth. She was saved, thanks to The Rose. Once the healing was done, The Rose stopped chanting and smiled down at Luna. There were tears too, many tears shared between the girls. They embraced each other with their sobs. The Crow, thankful that Luna was okay, grabbed one of the drying towels used for bathing and placed it on her. The Rose brought her closer, as if letting Luna go would endanger her once more.

"You have to go now..." she mumbled into her ear after a few moments of tears. A shudder crept down Luna's spine.

"Why?" she wondered. The Rose pushed herself back but still held the girl's shoulders.

"You have to give The King his dragon back." she managed a smile.

"B-But why me?"

"He doesn't know you and he doesn't know you're the last Warrior."

"And so you want me to risk death again?" The Rose opened her mouth, but no words escaped, "I'm sorry." Luna murmured quietly after awhile, "I just want to go home..." a single tear silently slipped from her right eye and down her cheek.

"Y-You can leave, Luna. Just tell the King your predicament." The Rose said in a barely audible voice.

"But... what can he do?"

"His advisor knows magic, and there are thousands of magic tools around the kingdom. Quickly, you need to get ready!" she pulled Luna up, and rushed her back into the cabin, "Wear the same clothes you wore when you arrived, he doesn't need to know that you were here." The Rose pulled out Luna's strange outfit, "You need to hurry!" Luna did as she was told, she dressed back into her normal clothes and even put her hair back up into pigtails.

"What's going on?" The Crow stepped in, his expression was fierce and directed towards The Rose. Her eyes down cast, she stroked Luna's hair.

"You need to go now." she whispered to her once again. Luna nodded and turned to The Crow.

"I have to take Red Dragon Archfiend back to The King." it took all her energy to plaster a smile onto her face. She really wants to go home, to see her brother and friends. But instead she's still here, still solving the mystery of this kingdom. The Crow stared down at her with confusion.

"N-Now? But why?" he begged. Luna shrugged her shoulders and went to the door.

"It has to be done... so why not now, right Rose?" The Rose's eyes locked on Luna, pleading her to forgive. Luna sighed, "I'll go, I'm just... tired, and scared... But I'll go see him."

"Luna." The Rose pulled herself up, keeping her gaze on Luna, "Don't let him know you have Ancient Fairy Dragon and that you're the last Warrior." with that, she led the way out the cottage, past The Crow and Luna. She opened the door but stopped, "I'll tell you the rest of the story later." she said. With that said, she stepped out of the cottage, Luna and The Crow behind.

"Are you sure she'll be okay?" The Crow wondered out loud. The Rose nodded.

"She'll be just fine, give her the dragons." she ordered. The Crow let out a sigh but reached into his pouch and pulled out Ancient Fairy Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend.

"Careful." he said while handing them to Luna, "Red Dragon likes to scratch." Luna nodded her head and gave him a heartfelt smile. She placed Ancient Fairy Dragon in the inner pocket of her hoodie and held Red Dragon Archfiend out towards the woods.

"So, I'll ride Red Dragon up there?" she questioned. The Rose nodded. Taking a deep breath, Luna threw the demon dragon skyward, "Transform, now!" she exclaimed. The dragon did as he was told and transformed into his majestic being, sending out sparks of fire. Luna stepped back from the heat.

_I apologize for burning you earlier. _He thought to her, but the petite signer just shook her head lightly.

"It's fine." she explained, "Let's fly to your master." The enormous dragon lowered his left wing and Luna began to carefully climb on. Once she reached his thick neck that was at least a few feet long, she whispered, "Ready." and held on to his dark scales for dear life as he stood on his two legs. She took short breaths, '1... 2... 3...' she counted. The Rose and The Crow were a good 70 ft. below them, "W-We're going now!" Luna called to them. She wanted to wait to hear one of them say, "Okay, be safe!" or something along the lines of that, but Red Dragon Archfiend had other plans. As soon as she said that, he flew upward, pumping his wings harder and harder each second.

Luna felt the wind whipping her face and threatening to pull her away from Red Dragon Archfiend but he snapped out his wings just in time.

For awhile they were slowly guiding upward, then Luna decided to break the silence.

"How long do you think it will take for us to get there?"

_Well, if it was just me then it would be several minutes, but since you're here it'll be an hour or two._

His deep voice boomed into her mind.

Luna sighed.

"You can go faster..." she murmured.

_What was_ that?

"I said 'You can go faster'."

_I'd be happy to, but if you fall-_

"I won't fall!" she exclaimed loudly, almost yelling, "Go fast, as fast as you can." she tightened her grip on a couple of his dark-colored scales and braced for the worst.

* * *

><p>"Are you certain she'll be okay?" The Crow asked The Rose with uncertainty. To him it seemed like Red Dragon Archfiend took off to quickly.<p>

"She'll be fine, she made it this far, didn't she?" their eyes surveying the sky, searching for the dragon and Luna, "And, besides... as long as she's away from me, she'll be safe." The Crow stopped staring at the heavens and turned his attention to The Rose. She clasped her pendant tightly, still looking skyward, but The Crow could see it. He can see the fear that resides in her amber eyes.

"Rose..." he murmured, "What's happening?" she turned from him, unable to meet his gaze.

"Remember, when I couldn't make a nice bed for Luna to sleep in?" she asked, and The Crow did recall it. Before he could say "Yes" she spoke again, "Well, that was to protect her and you. I- I can't use such powerful magic or they'll find me. Do you know what that means?" she turned to face him, and he realized what she meant.

"When you healed Luna." The Rose nodded and reached into her own pouch to pull out the minuscule Black Rose Dragon. She held her up to her face and nudged the dragon with her nose.

"Sorry, I got you caught up in this, sweetie." she said to her dragon in a sorrowful tone. She placed Black Rose on her shoulder then turned back to The Crow, "Yes." she murmured, "But, I don't regret doing what I did. Not one bit." she gave him a melancholy smile, which ticked him off.

"So, you're not even going to try to get away?" he demanded, rage filling his tone. She just shook her head slightly, the smile still stuck to her face.

"They can track me, it's fine. I've been wanting to see Mother and Father anyways." The Crow shook his head.

"R-Rose..." he murmured.

"You should go too, The Crow." she looked down at her hands, "Back to The Corvus, back to your village, safe, away." The Crow grabbed her hands.

"Rose, come with me, back to the village." she shook her head.

"No, I don't want to endanger your people. Now go." she broke free of his grip and turned away from him. The Crow stared at her, but against his own will his feet began to back away from her and the cottage. He wondered if it was The Rose's doing or not but didn't fight against it. Memories of her began to flash in his mind, back at the castle when he first met her. The time she turned him into a plant. The time he walked in on her bathing (That wasn't so pleasant). And the time she confessed to him that she loved The Bright Knight even though he was so desperately wishing it would be himself whom she loved. All those memories wandered back into his mind. And as he flew away from the cottage he whispered,

"Stay safe... Rose."

* * *

><p>Luna could feel herself slipping. She wasn't sure how fast Red Dragon Archfiend was flying but it was fast enough to burn her eyes and face.<p>

'Are we almost there?' she thought to him.

_Actually we are, this is the fastest I've ever flown._

Luna's stomach did a flip as she thought of what was ahead of her. Could The King be cruel? Is there no way to send her home? If she does go home then what about this place?

Despite the wind making tears form in her eyes, she looked up and a miniature speck of rock caught her eye.

"The Castle!" she exclaimed loudly and felt her cheeks flopping with the wind thanks to her broad grin.

_We'll fly onto one of the Dragon platforms._

Suddenly the speck of rock was getting larger and larger as they flew closer to it. Finally Red Dragon Archfiend flew beyond the large amount of rock in the sky. Luna looked down to see the castle, as she once did before but with The Crow. Bricks of stone, pillars holding up walls, flags with strange patterns, large windows, it was grand indeed. She thought she could even see a garden behind the large castle of stone. Red Dragon stopped flying upward and hovered above the castle, leaving a large monster- like shadow to fall on the castle. Several heads poked out of windows to see what was going on.

After several second of hovering above the castle, he flew around in circles, then finally descended below on a wooden platform leading into the castle.

_I'm home... _

He thought to Luna.

She smiled and carefully slid down his right wing and onto the platform. The still ground caught her by surprise and she stumbled around a bit.

"I'm not used to this." she said jokingly.

"You! Halt there!" a guard bellowed. Luna stopped walking and thought, 'Here goes nothing.'

* * *

><p>The King slumped back in his chair. After several months of searching for Red Dragon Archfiend there was still no luck. He tiredly put his head down on his desk like he used to when he was a young boy. The cool, smooth surface of the wood against his forehead calmed him.<p>

"Advisor..." he mumbled onto the desk.

"Yes, Sir?" his adviser questioned from behind.

"Why did I end up being the king of this dreadful Elemental Kingdom?" he lifted his head up but only to let it rest on the palm of his hand.

"Well, your Sire, that's-" the adviser began but was cut off when general Trudge and The Scribe walked through the Grand doors.

"Sire, we have great news!" The Scribe exclaimed, practically jumping from excitement.

"Oh?" The King asked, clearly not amused, "And what would that be?" General Trudge smirked.

"Well, what if we said your Dragon has returned?" he asked.

* * *

><p>Now don't worry, I'll update the next one before March! (Ha)<p>

No, but seriously, that won't happen again... well not for awhile anyways...

Please Review! Let me know what you like and what you hate!


End file.
